Shut Up
by Lishsescot
Summary: InuYasha quiere estar con Kikyō como si todo fuese como antes, pero no se da cuenta de que la sacerdotisa ya esta cansada de intentar y fallar. ONE-SHOOT y SONGFIC.


**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!**

Estaba escuchando una canción que me gusta mucho, se llama "Shut Up" (cállate en inglés) de los Black Eyed Peas, una banda que hace rato no escuchaba y que era una de mis favoritas. Entonces al leer la letra me di cuenta de que refleja un poco la relación entre InuYasha y Kikyō. Así que decidí hacer un SongFic. Es una conversación entre los dos protagonistas, espero que les guste.

**Aclaración: **No puse estrictamente todo lo que dice la canción, ya que había partes por ejemplo que decían: "Es por eso que te dejé venir  
cuando me fui de gira" cosas que no tienen nada que ver con InuYasha y quedaría muy OoC.

_-Cuando escriba así _es porque es la letra de la canción.

-Cuando escriba así es porque son los diálogos que yo misma escribí y que no aparecen en la canción.

**SONGFIC. **

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, y la canción "Shut Up" le pertenece a la banda The Black Eyed Peas y es de su albúm _Elephunk. _

* * *

Kikyō se mantenía con arco y flecha en mano, estaba preparada para atacar a quién fuera. La sacerdotisa se encontraba casi en lo más profundo del bosque, atenta a cada sonido: los susurros de las hojas de los árboles al ser movidas por el viento, el lejano arroyo que profanaba un golpe sordo al chocar contra las rocas y el sonido que hacían los animales que allí habitaban. Pero ninguno de esos sonidos era a los que estaba atenta ella, estaba esperando a percibir algo nuevo, algo diferente…

—Kikyō —dijo una voz cerca. La joven se dio la vuelta violentamente para enfrentar al que estuviera detrás.

La flecha casi resbala de su mano por la sorpresa.

—InuYasha…

El nombrado se le acerco con cautela, Kikyō fue bajando sus armas y las dejo en la tierra. Cuando ambos estuvieron a una distancia corta, se unieron en un cálido abrazo. El hanyō acaricio su cabello con sus garras y la sacerdotisa le apretaba con fuerza, como si temiera a que pudiera escapar. Él por otro lado también la tenía firmemente en sus brazos, pero con una delicadeza no propia de su especie, y precisamente la abrazaba de esa manera, por miedo a lastimarla. Era ridículo, Kikyō era una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero para él era más frágil que cualquier otra cosa, y por eso la trataba como tal.

Se separaron y se dedicaron miradas profundas, llenas de tantos sentimientos…

—Kikyō quédate conmigo —le dijo InuYasha con desesperación —. No te vayas, así podremos estar juntos, nosotros…

La sacerdotisa lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, y lo miro con tristeza.

—_Cállate. Sólo cállate. Cállate_ —le imploró con los ojos brillantes. Bajo la cabeza y habló de nuevo —Lo que dices no tiene sentido, no nos hagamos esto. _Estamos tratando de tomarlo con calma... pero aun así perdemos el control. Estamos tratando de hacer que funcione... pero igual termina siendo de lo peor. Y estoy loca. Por tratar de ser tu mujer. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca._

InuYasha tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo alzó para que ella le mirara otra vez.

—Tú y yo estamos bien —aseguró, pero algo en su voz delató que ni el mismo lo sabía —_Hicimos todas las cosas que hacen los enamorados. Dijimos las cosas que dicen y hacen los enamorados. Te extraño horrores._

Kikyō sonrió sin ánimos. Le parecía lindo lo que InuYasha le decía, pero "hacer y decir las cosas que hacen los enamorados" no bastaba para que su relación fuera sólida y duradera. Había ya muchos vacíos.

—_Y yo te extraño aún más_ —contestó la joven.

—Kikyō —susurró InuYasha —, soy consciente de que _algo se nos fue de las manos. Es por eso que no crees mis mentiras... y te escapas de mis sermones. _

La sacerdotisa lo miro. Claro que quería creer en lo que él le decía, quería con todas sus fuerzas creer que volverían a estar juntos y que todo iba a ser como antes. Pero al pensar en eso solo hacía que su corazón se partiera en más pedazos de los que ya estaba roto.

— _Cállate. Sólo cállate. Cállate. Cállate_ —repitió ahora con desesperación. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle eso a ambos? No hacían más que lastimarse e ilusionarse con falsas promesas.

_¿Por qué él supone que ella quiere ir tan rápido? El amor es progreso si lo haces durar. _

— _¿Por qué pierdes el control... cada vez que acordamos tomarlo con calma?_ —le pregunto con frustración Kikyō _— ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?_

InuYasha negó con la cabeza. _¡La chica habla tanto que está tratando que la escuches!_ Intenta que te des cuenta de que es lo mejor para los dos. Ya estaba cansada de que el intentara, e intentara y siempre fallaran. Se alejó de él unos pasos, enfadada por su terquedad.

—_Estar enojados el uno con el otro ya es nuestra tradición. Tú gritas, yo grito —_dijo el hanyō acercándosele y tomándole la mano — _¡Basta de discutir! Nuestro amor se está muriendo. ¿Por qué dejaste de intentarlo? —_Le preguntó.

Kikyō se puso en frente de él. Seguían tomados de la mano, pero ahora él es el que temía que erra se le escapara, por eso ya no le importó si era frágil o no: la agarro con fuerza.

_— ¿Por qué? Porque es la misma vieja rutina_, InuYasha —contestó sin más a su pregunta.

—_Yo nunca me doy por vencido... Olvidemos el pasado. Y empecemos con un nuevo plan_ —insistió el hanyō —_Sé que estás cansada. _Sé que te falle, pero lo arreglaremos…

—_Las mismas excusas_ —suspiro Kikyō cansada —_Cállate. Sólo cállate. Cállate. Cállate_ —le gritó —_Deja de hablar. O empezaré a caminar._

InuYasha abrió los ojos un poco, y para su pesar, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón: todo estaba roto, no había modo de arreglarlo. Todo había acabado.

— _¿Es esto todo?_ —Preguntó y ella guardó silencio — _¿Es esto todo?_ —exclamó de nuevo.

Kikyō le miro con tristeza y asintió levemente. A continuación se le acerco y lo beso. No era un beso que prometía que todo iba a mejorar, era un beso de despedida. Era un beso con el que sellaban todo lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Y sin más, ambos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacía direcciones diferentes…

* * *

**Hi!**

Eso fue todo, es corto, pero así era como debía ser. Se que es algo triste xD, pero así es la relación de Inu y Kik realmente. Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo.

PD: Si se preguntan que pasa con Kagome, bueno la historia es antes de que InuYasha la conociera :p.

¡Saludos! :)

_Lishsescot. _


End file.
